


Coco

by lovestillaround



Series: bingo fest 2019 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Forever Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestillaround/pseuds/lovestillaround
Summary: Dan and Phil move into their forever home





	Coco

**Author's Note:**

> for the bingo square: forever home

Dan is never aware how much random crap they have until they have to move out. Suddenly, everything that was neatly stuck in the cupboards and cabinets needs to be taken out and packed. All the mugs, gifts from fans, video props, books and games, cosmetics, old pills, random shit Phil impulsively bought and never used – it all creates piles on the floor, fills up dozens of boxes.

Suddenly, it turns out that Dan has an enormous amount of clothes – some of which he doesn’t wear anymore. Some of which he doesn’t even remember.

He is confronted once again with the fact that he never got rid of his law books.

Going through the hidden bits of the apartment is like a treasure hunt. He finds multiple socks under the bed and behind the washing machine, and polaroid pictures behind the desk. In the kitchen, there’s an empty box of cookies that one of them decided to shove to the back of the cabinet instead of taking it to the bin. And millions other things. They seem to have accumulated an endless amount of loose sheets of paper, as well as pens with no ink and dried out sharpies.

Seeing all their possessions like this – all at once, gathered together – is a bit terrifying. It’s like a reality check. They need to ask themselves – do they need all these things? It’s the highest time to decide what to keep and what to throw out or give away.

It would feel weird to fill their forever home with trash from the very beginning.

-

“I’m your trash number one, you need to throw me out too,” Dan says as Phil rummages through the drawers in the old AmazingPhil room. He’s being lazy, spread out on the bed while Phil does all the work.

“I’ll throw your mum,” Phil says, so caught up in what he’s doing that he doesn’t even shoot a glance in Dan’s direction.

But when Dan makes a gaggling sound, Phil responds mimicking it.

Maybe it’s because some things never ever change.

-

Change is scary. Even when you expect something good to come out of it, there is always some level of uncertainty. They like this house now, but what if over time they start to hate it? They could always sell it and move somewhere else, but the thing is – it’s meant to be forever.

But forever is scary too. It implies a serious commitment. Forever means from now until the end of them.

Forever also means letting go of various, endless possibilities and sticking to a single choice, sticking to one thing.

And letting go is hard, too. They weren’t living in the second London apartment nearly as long as in the first one, yet they still have gotten used to it. The stairs and weird curvy walls. The layout with all its spaces – the filming areas, bedroom, fake bedroom, gaming room, computer room, the lounges. Every one of these spaces had its own specific purpose. Now they’re moving into an empty house and need to give a new purpose to all the rooms there.

-

The old apartment was so empty and felt so lifeless and cold as they were leaving, and now they’re in a place that is equally bare. The empty walls still create an echo after all their furniture and boxes are already there. Most importantly, this house doesn’t have a soul yet. Doesn’t have memories, doesn’t have framed pictures on the shelves, rustled, warm sheets and coffee stains on the counter.

But it has them.

They take turns at shouting silly things and making the weirdest noises, listen to the sounds bouncing off the walls before they go back to unpacking.

-

Dan’s limbs and back are so sore, even his regular exercise didn’t help much, didn’t prevent his body from giving out at some point. Maybe carrying around a tonne of boxes activates different muscles than his daily sport routine.

“I need a massage,” he complains after they finally collapse onto the couch. They aren’t done with the unpacking, they’re not even close, but they’ll take every opportunity to have a break.

“Mhm, where?” Phil asks. There’s zero annoyance in his voice, and Dan is surprised by it. He expected Phil to tell him off. They’re both exhausted, and Phil’s usually moody when he’s tired.

“Everywhere,” he whines.

“Come, sit up.” Phil guides him to turn around, and Dan complies. Phil has always been that person that can't sit still, that needs some form of occupation - mental or physical - pretty much nonstop. It's not wrong to make use of that, right?

But then Phil presses his ice cold palm to the back of Dan’s neck.

“Hey!” Dan yelps and squirms away, and he doesn’t even have a chance to escape the reach of Phil’s hands before he’s being embraced.

Phil laughs, with this sweet, breathy laughter which shows that he's relaxed and comfortable. His arms are wrapped around Dan's middle and Dan just leans backwards, enjoying the affection even if it’s a follow-up to the teasing.

“Babuse,” he mutters, and Phil giggles to that.

“Come on, I’ll give you your bassage,” he says, still giggling, but this time he actually starts to massage Dan’s shoulders for real, no teasing. It’s painful but so, so pleasant, and Dan might be doing a little spectacle of moaning in the most obscene way possible.

-

(Phil asks Dan to exchange the favour in the evening. He requests a whole body massage, cheeky little shit.)

-

It’s weird to get used to being in a new place, but at the same time it’s easier than Dan thought it would be.

The biggest struggle is trying to find the door when he needs to go pee at night.

Knowing that one day he will do it instinctively makes his heart grow bigger.

-

It’s a few days later and they’re getting into bed when Dan realises something is different, and it’s not the newness of the place. It’s a smell.

“Coconut?” he asks.

Phil, in response to this, to give Dan a better access, wiggles closer.

“Yeah, I bought a new body lotion,” he says. “My skin is so soft. Touch it!” He extends his arm, so that it’s right in front of Dan’s face.

Dan chuckles but strokes the skin with the tips of his fingers, from the wrist to the elbow.

“Much softness indeed,” he mutters.

It’s overwhelming how the new and the old intertwine, and he can only hope it will continue forever.

Because forever is from now until the end of them.

Because forever is letting go of various, endless possibilities and sticking to a single choice, sticking to one thing.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://lovestillaround.tumblr.com/post/188172255513/coco-rating-g-words-11k-square-fill-forever)
> 
> now i also have [twitter](https://twitter.com/lifelomographic) that i will use for sharing incoherent ramblings and occasional writing updates, you can check it out if you're interested in knowing what i do with my life when i don't write :)


End file.
